Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Thomas Meets His Party Members - Daniel Pineda
Here are Thomas Meets His Party Members scenes from Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast Main cast *Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes, played as Timon (The Lion King), Ebenezer Scrooge (Mickey's Christmas Carol), Dodger (Oliver and Company), and The Conductor (The Polar Express)) *Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) *Percy as Yoshi (Both green) *Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) *Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) *Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) *Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) *James as Wario (Both vain) *Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) *Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) *Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) *Lady as Baby Princess Peach *Madge as Baby Princess Daisy *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth *Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr *Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas *Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) *Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) *Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario (played as Pumbaa (The Lion King)) *Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) (Timothy played as Tito (Oliver and Company)) *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette (played as Faline (Bambi)) *Gator as Parakarry *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow (played as Jacob Marley (Mickey's Christmas Carol)) *Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) (Both played as Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)) *Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie (played as Georgette (Oliver and Company)) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester (played as Hero Boy (The Polar Express)) *The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains *City of Truro as The Train (played as Henry the Green Engine) Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript: (Scene 1: Thomas meets up with Speedy) * Thomas: Now how will I ever find and rescue Princess Emily if King Cerberus's got her? (starts hearing strange sounds) Hello? Strange but wise monkey? (the strange noise scares Thomas so much that he runs around until he inadvertentaly bumps into Speedy and starts screaming with Speedy doing the same) * Hugo: (stops the movie) You know, first impressions are very important. * Rayman: Oh, I thought they were a scream. (starts the movie again. Thomas and Speedy continue screaming) * Thomas: Just eat me now. And please make it fast. I've got my blue paint to be turned green. * Speedy: Easy, easy there, little blue engine. I will not eat you. * Thomas: What?! You're not? Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways... Hi there! My name is Thomas. What's your's? * Speedy: Oh, hello there. My name is Speedy. Are you somehow lost and have lost someone you love? * Thomas: Yes, and I need your help. I'm off to find Princess Emily, who is captured and taken off by King Cerberus. Care to join me? * Speedy: Finally, I'm on your team at last! * Thomas: (takes out a collar and ties it around Speedy's neck with a lead attached to it) That's great. Let's go! Come on! (Thomas and Speedy set off on a trip to find Emily) (Scene 2: Thomas and Speedy get Timothy Q. Mouse and Dumbo to join them) * Timothy Q. Mouse: We'll join your team, Thomas. * Dumbo: I agree with Timothy. * Thomas: That's great. Let's go! We've done it! We're over the border and... mission accomplished! (Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, and Dumbo set off) (Scene 3: Thomas, Speedy, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Dumbo force Emily the Tugboat to join them) * Emily (TT): Hello, Thomas. Remember me? * Thomas: That's great! Let's go. (the little blue engine, Speedy, the mouse, the elephant, and tugboat are off again) (Scene 4: Thomas, Speedy, Timothy Q. Mouse, Dumbo, and Emily the Tugboat allow Gator to join their team) * Gator: Hi there. Remember me? * Thomas: That's great! Let's go. That was a near thing. (Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily the Tugboat, and Gator) That was a near thing. We've had worse. * Narrator: And they went ahead. (Scene 5: The heroes fight the Pink Elephants) * (some pink elephants and ghost engines suddenly appear in front and scare Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator out of their skin, causing them to step back, worried) * Chorus: Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there Pink elephants ev'rywhere Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed On their head Clippety cloppety Arrayed in braid Pink elephants on parade What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really much for me I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Hey hey hey Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants.... * Thomas: Let's think of getting rid of those pink elephants. * Timothy: I'll give it a try. (scares the elephants by saying boo) * Thomas: Flaming fireboxes! That was scary. (Scene 6: Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator are chased by Beauty Stem) * Thomas: (as he, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, and Gator sneak up the stairs, unaware of Beauty Stem coming behind up them) Who's there?! (the heroes keep walking up. Thomas lights a match and looks down the stairs and lights a candle on his candle holder that he's holding. The heroes continue sneaking up the stairs until they finally spot Beauty Stem and scream in fear and flee in fright. The heroes lock the door up and hide) Phew! (Beauty Stem is still coming) * Beauty Stem: Guys. * Thomas: Go away! Leave us alone! * Beauty Stem: Guys... (She trips and falls and meets up with the heroes, who are still scared) Gosh! That's slippery. Guys, Don't you recognise me? I am your new friend, Beauty Stem. * Thomas: Beauty Stem. It is you. (Scene 7: Thomas stands his ground against Oyster and Slippery Jack) * Oyster: Reach for the clouds. * Thomas: No. (Scene 8: Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, Emily, Gator, Beauty Stem, Oyster, Slippery, Beauty, and Jack meet up with Elf Cup) * Elf Cup: The little furball. (sees Thomas and screams in alarm) Who are you?! What do you want?! Don't you come any closer! I knew this would happen someday. * Thomas: Oh, you've barking up the wrong tree, sister. It's not you we're after. * Elf Cup: It's not? (insulted) It's *not*? Well *why* not? What's the problem, blue idiot? Not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am? * Thomas: Oh, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys? * Timothy Q. Mouse: Very impressed! (Scene 9: Thomas, Speedy, TImothy, Dumbo, Emily, Gator, Beauty, Oyster, Slippery, Beauty, Elf Cup, and Captain Star pilot City of Truro out of the station to find Princess Emily the Emerald Engine) * Thomas: Well, you coming? * Captain Star: Where? * Thomas: Why, to find Emily, of course. This is City of Truro's express! All aboard! (City of Truro whistles in cheerful response. Thomas gets into the engine's cab, with Gator ready to stoke the boiler, Spencer to check his watch, and James ready to turn the pressure gauges together. City of Truro's wheels grip as he starts off with a mighty jolt) * City of Truro: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly. Don't be silly. Category:Daniel Pineda